


Wem mein Herz gehört

by Tenshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Dialog zwischen Arwen und Legolas, in der Nacht vor dem<br/>Aufbruch der neun Gefährten. - Worte, die nie ausgesprochen wurden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wem mein Herz gehört

**Author's Note:**

> Herr der Ringe gehört nicht mir… *sich sonst schon längst legolas unter den nagel gerissen hätte* ^^ …und ich will  
> auch nix dran verdienen bla bla bla…

******************************************************

„Du bist noch wach, Legolas?"

„Ich genieße die Nacht mit ihrem funkelnden Sternenhimmel. Sie ist  
so klar und kühl. Der abnehmende Mond spendet mir die Ruhe, die ich  
in meinem Quartier nicht zu finden vermocht habe."

„Der morgige Aufbruch nach Mordor lässt dir keine Ruhe?"

„Mich beschleicht das dunkle Gefühl, dass ich Bruchtal nie wieder  
sehen werde. Solche negativen Gedanken sind nicht gut, ich weiß,  
doch habe ich sie trotzdem. -  
Aber sag, dir scheint es nicht besser zu gehen, Arwen, Tochter von  
Elrond. Sonst würdest du nicht zu so später Stunde durch die Gärten  
des Palastes wandeln. "

„Es ist die Sorge um Aragorn, die meinem Herzen keine Ruhe gönnt.  
Ach, könnte ich euch doch auf diese unheilvolle Reise begleiten!"

„Dein Vater braucht dich hier. Er würde dich nie gehen lassen."

„Ich weiß! – Legolas? Versprich du mir etwas? Pass auf Aragorn auf!  
Ich weiß, du liebst ihn wie einen Bruder. Deshalb steh ihm zur Seite,  
was immer auch passiert. Du weißt welches Schicksal ihm bestimmt  
ist und wie sehr er unter dieser Last leidet. Er braucht einen treuen  
Freund wie dich."

„Ach…"

„Was hast du? Du schaust plötzlich so traurig drein. Sag es mir. Sag  
mir was dich so bedrückt, Legolas."

„Auch wenn dich das, was ich dir sage, schockieren wird?"

„Ich bin nicht so zart besaitet, wie es den Anschein hat. Also sprich!"

„Es fällt mir schwer, doch muss ich es dir sagen. Ja, ich liebe Aragorn.  
Aber nicht wie einen Bruder oder mit der Unbefangenheit eines  
Freundes. Doch weiß ich auch, dass sein Herz nur dir alleine gehört.  
Er liebt dich über alles. Ich weiß es, sehe es an dem Leuchten in seinen  
Augen, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist. Deshalb bleibt mir nur eines: ihm  
ein guter und treuer Freund zu sein. Schon deshalb werde ich ihm bei  
dieser Reise zur Seite stehen und, wenn es sein muss, bis zum bitteren  
Ende für ihn da sein. Ja, wenn es sein muss, folge ich ihm bis in die  
Feuer von Mordor."

„Legolas…"

„Sorg dich nicht, liebste Arwen. Er wird es nie erfahren. Es würde  
keinem etwas nützen, am Wenigsten mir. Ich würde nur einen Freund  
verlieren. Doch ich musste dir sagen, wem mein Herz gehört, damit du  
weißt, dass Aragorn keinen treueren Gefährten für diese Reise haben  
kann als mich."

„Nein, Legolas. Ich sorge mich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du immer das  
Richtige tun wirst. Du wirst ihm den richtigen Weg zeigen und ihm  
Mut geben, wenn er zweifelt, so wie du es immer getan hast. Die Liebe  
der Elben ist etwas Besonderes und Aragorn kann sich glücklich  
schätzten gleich von zweien dieser unsterblichen Wesen geliebt zu  
werden. Nun geh und ruhe ein wenig, damit du für morgen gestärkt  
bist und quäle dich nicht mit dunklen Vorahnungen. Meine Gedanken  
werden auch bei dir sein, wenn ihr aufrecht. - Warum lächelst du?"

„Ich verstehe jetzt, warum Aragorn dich so sehr liebt. Du hast eine so  
reine Seele. Dein Mitgefühl beschämt mich und befreit mich dennoch  
gleichzeitig von den dunklen Wolken meines Kummers. Ich danke  
dir! –  
Gute Nacht, werte Arwen, Schwester in der Liebe. Auch meine  
Gedanken werden bei dir sein."

~ Ende ~


End file.
